A Small Turtles Cry
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: a raph and mikey fic; set after splinters death. mikey feels depressed and raph finds some things out about his brother
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Raph and Mikey couple; set after splinter's death. Mikey has been self-harming. Raph catches him.

Chapter 1=Unveiled Secrets

Mikey P.O.V

Raph caught me cutting myself during a bath the other day. He had walked in on it.

-Flashback-

I had made about 5 cuts and sighed feeling a tad better and less broken and worn down lately. I was about to make another when there were footsteps and

Raph came over. "We have to take a bath as pairs. Something about almost being caught by humans or something." Raph said but paused seeing the cuts.

"Are those...what I think they are?" he asked. I looked away and made to stash the razor but Raph had grabbed it. "Nuh uh! Not letting you keep that, Mikey!

Now tell me...what's wrong?" he asked.

-end of Flashback-

After that, I ended up sharing a room with him. Something about safety reasons. However I made sure to get some new blades without his knowing too. "This is pushing

it, dude." I said cheerfully. "We don't have to share rooms." Raph rose an eyebrow. "And what if I found you dead. I would prefer you safe and living, Mikey."

The reason I was like this was because Leo became abuseive after sensei died. He blamed me most of all for our father's death. Kurai and Donny knew this horrendous

secret and didn't. Donnie knew due to being the team's dr usually and Kurai had walked in on it by accident during an incident during breakfast. At the time...

-Flashback-

I was cooking and Leo shoved me onto the hot burner that was still on. I cried out in pain as he hit and punched me and then I saw that Kurai showed up. I shook my head

begging her not to say anything. She smiled and nodded and left as silently as any ninja would.

-end of flashback-

Donnie said I would have to tell someone some day and if I did...I would pick Raph in a heartbeat! I sighed, gazing at my older brother who had been waiting for an answer

on why I did what I did for awhile. "I am cutting because Leo blames me for sensei's death and beats me." I said. "Kurai and Donny know."

Kurai and April had ended up something like 2 mothers to me. The 2 were also together and Kurai was now training April since Splinter was no longer around to do so. I loved visiting

the 2 girls at times. "Donnie and Kurai say it's not my fault but..." I began pausing. For awhile I thought it was my fault. It had to be! I deserved the beatings...everything!

"It isn't! It's Shredder's fault that Splinter died. It's why we went after him. Remember, Mikey?" Raph said. I nodded my head. Raph wrapped an arm around me comfortingly. "How about you

have a pizza movie party with Kurai and April. Called them on my shell cell and they said they would be happy to do that." he said.

I nodded, excited and left.

Raph P.O.V

I entered Donnie's lab to find the science geek working on more retro-mutigen that he was making. He was also making another vehicle for us turtles apparently. I knew he was the one who had

ended up as the dr for us because he had the most medical knowledge too. I also knowticed medical equipment was always out in his lab now.

"Donnie, how often does Mikey end up here due to Leo?" I asked. He paused and then smiled faintly. "So he finally opened up. Am happy he told you Raph. Mikey is here almost every day. He most

likely knows my lab inside and out. He's still injured from the last beating too. But I am happy he opened up finally." Donnie answered.

"Same here." I said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=The Dr Called His Sibling

Mikey P.O.V

I returned to find Leo pissed. "Where the shell were you!?" he hissed at me. "Hanging out with the girls." I answered. Leo hit me and punched me. This continued until...

his fists were grabbed by Raph. "Let go of him,Leo." Raph replied,glaring at Leo. Leo frowned but left not saying anything.

Raph took me to see Donnie to tend to my injuries. I knew my self-inflicted cuts would be rebandaged again because Donnie always rebandaged them on purpose so I would scratch or

try anything to my arms. "Want Raph here while I patch you up?" Donnie asked. I nodded.

Raph P.O.V

I watched as Donnie examed the worse injuries and patched up what he could. "Stay off your foot. It's sprained. Also you have a few broken ribs so I have to put those back in place...

again." Donnie said, looking pissed. Mikey grabbed my hand. Donnie's expression softened and he gently rubbed Mikey's head. "It'll be quick. I promise." he said.

"You ready?" Donnie asked. Mikey nodded. Donnie quickly popped the ribs back in place as my brother cried out in pain. "Shh. I'm right here, Mikey. Want to go have pizza goyza later tonight?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, loving his smile. "I love you Raphy!" he said, hugging me. I smiled. "I know you most likely hate me and..." I silenced him with a kiss.

I was going to make Leo pay one of these days. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=First Dates

Mikey P.O.V

"Arigato" I said as Kurokami gave us our trays of pizza goyza. "So are we both dateing each other, Raph?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I would say so." he said, smileing. I blushed a bright red as he held my hand gently. I tried to give Raph some of my goyza but he laughed and refused.

I had little to no apitite since the abuse. Leo said "Murdourous fags didn't deserve food." so I felt like shit usually and barely ate. Then Donnie found

out during a medical exam.

-Flashback-

Donnie was doing the usualle patch up of my cuts and paused seeing how thin I was. "I thought this was self-inflicted scars,dude." I said. He sighed. "When did

you eat last?" he asked. "Don't deserve food. Don't worry about it." I said. Donny threw a package of ramen noodles at me. "Eat it...all of it and I want you to eat

something Mikey." he replied. "You deserve to live,breath and eat just like anyone in the lair."

-end of flashback-

When we returned, we had to see Donnie again. It was due to me cutting this mourning. Donny had to patch up my arms again. "I'm rooming with Raphie so its not

like I am in a room alone." I said. Donnie sighed. "That's not it. I'm just worried about you is all. You're my main patient, Mike." he said.

"Stop scratching them. You'll get an infection this way...especially when we live in sewers." he said. Raph smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure my new roomie

will leave the cuts alone!" he said. I groaned at this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=The Return of Normal Leo

Raph P.O.V

I found Leo meditateing. Kurai was decideing to take over the sewer as leader and as sensei since Leo was abusive. It also turned out he was only abusive due to drinking.

Casey thought it would be a good idea to give him alchole to tune out his pain for loseing our father. I smiled, feeling a bit bad for him now but knew it was time he had to wake up

and face reality.

April and Donnie had also decided Leo should step down from being a leader and that he was better...as a big brother. I smiled knowing that part was true. Leo had always

been over-protective of us. It was the dumb ass decision he made with alchole that caused this. "Can we talk?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Kurai is taking over the sewer as sensei. I'm sure you knew this." I said. Leo nodded. "Yeah. Thought she would eventually." he replied. "Also...you are better as a big brother

than a leader. Stop being one. Mikey is so close to suicide and yet you haven't seen it." I replied. Leo froze.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. "He's self-harming and not eating much. He's been in my lab more times than I can count." Donnie said entering the room. Leo nodded. " I'll step down...for our little

brother." he said. Donnie and I smiled.

"Also where's Casey! I want to know how much he's drinking?" Donnie asked, looking pissed. It was no question. I knew Donnie was inlove with Casey. Leo smiled gently. "Casey usually drinks on the anniversery of

his father's death. It's why he suggested it to me. He thought I would only do it occasionly." Leo said. "I'm going to go apologize to Mikey and make sure he's ok."

-with Mikey-

Mikey P.O.V

I knew the others were talking about me and knew that my self-harm was now out in the open. I pulled my arm bands off now seeing them as useless. Raph said I was beautifull with or without scars. I smiled loving

my boyfriend. A knock came at the door and I answered it. There stood Leo with tears in his eyes, looking guilty and depressed.

"You're my little brother and I should've looked after you. I shouldn't have ever hurt you. I'm so sorry for this, Mikey and you never deserved any of this." he said. I was surprised by those words. "What's wrong?"

I asked. "I banned him from alcholic beverages. He gets 2 on holidays but thats it." Kurai said, smileing as she and April passed by.

So it was alchole. He nodded. "I had a drinking issue and drank away my issues. Sorry,Mike. I should of just talked to you or one of the others." he said. I smiled. "I forgive you but can you go back to the old Leo

that you were before. I miss that Leo." I said. He smiled.

"Sure. So are you and Raph dateing? He was a bit protective of you lately." he said. I nodded. "Finally! Sensei would be happy for the 2 of you." he said. "Also I want you to talk to one of us if you ever want to cut,

Mikey." he said. I smiled sadly. "It'll be awhile before that goes away, Leo." I said.

"Just promise you will go to me, Donnie, or Raph." he said. I nodded an ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5= Quite Days

Raph P.O.V

We were now eating together as a family. Mikey had ended up on my lap and I was trying to get him to eat half of his food and Donnie was still

mad at Casey for giving his brother alchole. Casey then wrapped his arms around Donnie. "Doooonnnnieee! Pwwwwwweeeeeaaaassseeee don't be mad at me. I won't

do it again." Casey begged.

"Pathetic." Kurai muttered. She had April cuddled in her arms. A fond smile was coming to Donnie's lips. "I better not smell any form of alchole

in this lair, Casey!" he said. Casey wrapped his arms around Donnie and joined him in his lab. "Those 2 are dating." Kurai said after awhile.

After a few minutes the girls left to go train and I then took Mikey with me to train with him. I then knowticed his arms were still sore to do heavy

training. "How about simple sparring today?" I suggested. "That sounds ok." he said.

Within 3 hours Leo ended up watching us along with Donnie who got done argueing with Casey. I knowticed Donnie's clothes were wrinkled in places and chuckled.

Yeah...Casey was deffiantly forgiven by Donnie. 


End file.
